


Let Me Down Slowly

by zap_trap



Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Feels, It was supposed to be fluffy, Post Rebooted, but it's not, inspired by a song, rip zane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap_trap/pseuds/zap_trap
Summary: Day 3: Inspired by a songAfter the Overlord's (second) defeat, what happens?Or: the sad Jaya no one asked for
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Let Me Down Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Let Me Down Slowly by Alec Benjamin

Nya sat at the edge of building, her feet dangling off the edge.

She contemplated the events of the last few hours as she watched the others argue about what to do next.

About Zane.

The ice and snow still covered every visible surface, not melting even under the hot afternoon sun. Light bounced off of the frozen substance, reminding her all too much of the battle.

She put her head in her hands as she pushed the emotions away, feeling the headache building as the boys continued their argument continued. Everyone was yelling, channeling everything they felt into sharp words, slicing each other like daggers.

Nya could feel the vibrations of someone walking as she sat back up and turned around.

"Jay," she breathed as he sat down. He didn't look at her, just stared at the horizon.

She accepted the silence. 

They continued to look out at the city until Jay broke the silence between them.

"I'm leaving," he said abruptly.

"What?" Nya gasped, turning to face the boy.

"I was offered a job as a game show host." he replied slowly. "I've been debating it for a while, but I think I'm going to take it."

A part of her understood. Stuff had happened, things had been said, and he needed to get away.

Another part of her wanted to grab his hand and run away to a place where the two of them could live in peace, where Perfect Match Machines didn't exist.

How she wished that was possible.

"Jay, I'm so s-" 

"Nya, it's okay." he interrupted, finally turning to face her. Tears shimmered in his blue eyes, filled with a kind of sorrow she would never forget.

"I'm not mad you, I promise."he whispered. "Cole's amazing, and he'll make yo so much happier than I ever could," he let out a wet laugh. "I just hope you'll both be happy."

Nya couldn't find her voice as the boy got up and turned to leave, before he stopped suddenly.

"Could you maybe do me one favor though?"

She nodded her head. "Anything."

"Could you find a way to let me down slowly?"

**Author's Note:**

> shhhh this was super fluffy


End file.
